


Mage:Chapter 10- Test The Second

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage:Chapter 10- Test The Second

Part 1- Test The Second (Part 1- The Search)  
Liz and Bip stared up at the tall brick wall blocking their path down the dingy alleyway. Liz turned around to face Bip floating lightly behind her.  
“Another dead end?” Liz complained.  
“I’m sorry, Liz. it’s just so early in the morning, I can’t concentrate,” Bip said rubbing his dark sunken eyes.  
“Well maybe you and Alex should have gotten an earlier night then,” Liz stated as she walked off back down the alleyway.  
“It’s not my fault! Alex kept me up all night with his inane chatter,” Bip insisted.  
Liz and Bip emerged onto the quiet, early morning seaside streets lit dimly by the rising sun. Liz stopped and looked around vacant thoroughfare.  
“So, where to now ?”  
Bip closed his eyes and began to scrunch up his face in excursion. He started to raise his arm pointing off down the street.  
“That way… I think,” Bip said, unconfident in his directions.  
“You certain this time?” Liz asked.  
“I guess?”  
“Arghh, well I guess we don’t really have another choice. Come on let’s get going.”   
Liz and Bip began walking off down the street.  
“This sucks, I hope Alex is having as crappy a time as us.”   
Part 2- Test The Second (Part 2- Alex’s Morning)  
Alex laid with his head pressed into the wooden café table letting out a long low pitched groan. A waitress approached him from behind him with a large well practice smile stretched across her face.  
“Good morning, sir. What can I get you today?” the waitress said.  
“Coooofffffeeee,” Alex groaned.  
“Certainly, sir. Coming right up,” the waitress said walking off into the kitchen.  
Alex continued to dig his head into the table.  
“Why does Liz have to be such a damn early riser?” Alex mumbled to himself.  
The small bell atop the door rung out as the door started to push open. The sounds of footsteps began to approach Alex stopping right next to his table.  
“Ahem,” came a voice from next to Alex.  
Alex raised his head off the table and glancing his sunken eyes to the figure standing next to him.  
“Umm, and you would be?” Alex said confused.  
Standing next to him was a thin scrawny looking man wearing a checkered button up shirt with a similarly patterned tie and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. The man continued to stare at Alex silently. Alex continued to look at the man confused before being hit with a moment of realization.  
“Oh right, you’re here for my ticket aren’t you?” Alex said dragging himself out of his seat and walking towards the door. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”  
The man lifted his hand to his mouth holding a small inhaler and took in a deep breath before following Alex out of the restaurant.  
Part 3- Test The Second (Part 3- The Fight)  
Liz and Bip walked down the garbage covered abandoned streets, past the crumbling, vandalised buildings.  
“Liz, this place doesn’t seem too safe,” Bip said his voice quivering with fear.  
“Yeah, But we’ve got to keep going if we want to find this guy,” Liz said fanning confidence.  
The pair approached a large run down industrial building with the doors and windows bordered up with thick weighty looking planks of wood.  
“So, is this place?” Liz asked.  
Bip began to nod his head.  
“I’m certain this time, the magical presence is a lot stronger here,” Bip said.  
“Well then let’s get this over with it,” Liz said with determination as she approached the door.  
“Be careful. Remember this guy’s dangerous.”   
Liz reached the boarded up door and raised her leg up behind her. She let her leg swing forth, slamming into the door and sending it crashing down. Light poured into the long vacant room. A thick layer of dust coated every surface of the room. Liz cautiously entered the building looking around for her target.  
“You sure this is the place? Doesn’t look like anyone’s been in here for years,” Liz said.  
“Hundred percent, he’s defiantly here somewhere. So stay alert,” Bip confirmed confidently.  
Suddenly a loud crash filled the air from the ceiling above them. Liz took up a fighting stance as she looked up to the source of the sound, and prepared for a confrontation. The roof began to creak and squeak as someone on the floor above them began to walk around. Suddenly the roof gave way with a loud crash sending a huge plume of dust billowing through the air. Liz and Bip jumped back away from the caved in ceiling narrowly avoiding being crushed.  
“Liz! You ok?” Bip called out, unable to see through the dust cloud.  
“I’m fine. Just stay where you are,” Liz replied.  
The dust began to settle revealing a figure kneeling down on the ground surrounded by the rubble from the collapse. The figure began to stand up looking away from Liz. She took up a fighting stance as the dust continued to settle. The man turned around to face Liz.  
“Huh, who are you?” the man said, a confused expression crossing his face.  
Liz looked on in surprise at the unfamiliar figure standing in front of her. The man was tall and slender wearing a tight fitting black outfit with his long black hair tied up in a bun. Liz shifted her eyes down to the ground next to the man’s feet. A sudden wave of horror overcame her as she began to make out the body of her target lying at his feet. The body was crispy and burnt; almost unrecognizable as a person. Liz mind screamed at her to run away from the stranger, but her body was paralyzed with fear. The man followed Liz’s eyes down to the corpse lying next to him.  
“Oh, I remember you. You were in the back row, and if I remember correctly you didn’t get a ticket did you?” the man said, kneeling down and grabbing the burnt corps head. “Let me guess. You were here for this poor guy’s ticket weren’t you?”  
Liz quickly glanced over to where Bip had been floating moments before, shocked to realize he was no longer there. Her eyes darted around the room trying to locate him with no success. The stranger stood back up with an evil smile stretched across his lips.  
“Ha, you look absolutely petrified, Though it shows good sense. There’s no way you could possibly defeat me. Heck, you’d have barley had a chance against our friend here,” the man said gesturing down to his defeated foe. “Well, it’s lucky for you won’t have to fight me today. I have a busy day planned, so I can’t waste any time on you.”  
The stranger began walking off past Liz towards the front door. Liz suddenly broke out of her terrified state, her determination returning to her. She began to form a tightly packed ball of snow in her hand. Liz turned around quickly, winding up her arm before pegging the ball at the man as he passed through the doorway. The snowball made contact with the man on the back of his head, stopping him in his tracks.   
“That,” said the man slowly turning around, “was a mistake.”  
He began to walk back into the room.  
“I was willing to let you live, but if you want to die so badly I guess I can oblige you,” the stranger continued.  
Liz took up a fighting stance, hiding her terror behind a vale of confidence. Liz's eyes focused on the pouch sitting on the man’s waist as the air around it began to shift like a mirage. Bip began to fade in from the mirage floating lightly next to the man’s pouch. He quickly grabbed the pouch ripping it off of his the stranger’s belt before flying off as quickly as he could towards Liz. The stranger quickly snatched his hand at Bip, narrowly missing his tail.  
“Quick Liz! Run!” Bip shouted as he sped off towards one of the windows.  
Liz, realising what had happened, followed Bip’s lead, turning around and sprinting towards the window. She lunged towards the window covering her face with her arm as she burst through sending glass shards flying through the air. Liz stood back up on the other side of the glass and began running off down the abandoned streets. She turned her head back around seeing Bip fly at her speedily, clutching the stolen pouch in his tail.  
“Liz, you ok?” said Bip as he caught up with Liz.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Did you get it?”  
Bip raised his tail to his paws grabbing the pouch. He pulled open the latch and reached in pulling out two tickets, dropping the pouch behind him.  
“Looks like we’ve got extra,” Bip said smiling cheekily as he passed Liz the tickets.  
“Thank god. Now let’s get the hell away from that creep befor…”   
The sound of glass shattering in the distance cut off Liz’s words. The pair looked around to see the stranger falling leaping from a much higher window in the industrial building behind them.  
“What the hell?” Liz exclaimed as she watched the man drop.  
The stranger crashed into the street below with a loud thud. As he landed he sent his fist slamming down onto the ground sending an enormous wave of fire flooding through the street towards Liz and Bip.   
“What the?” Liz exclaimed as she turned around.  
Liz reached out her arms, sending a blue mist in front of her forming a large wall of ice as wide as the street. Liz wound up her fist launching it forcefully at the ice wall sending it shooting off down the street towards the approaching fire. As the ice encroached on the fire wave it began to quickly melt from the overwhelming heat, dousing the fire. An enormous billow of steam filled the air obscuring Liz and Bip’s view of the man. The steam began to dissipate revealing the incinerated street. In the distance, the figure of the stranger still stood outside the industrial building.  
“Is that it?” Bip asked his voice full of doubt.  
The man reached his hand out behind him. Suddenly a burst of flame shot out from the stranger’s fist and feet sending him flying down the street speedily towards the pair.  
“Crap!” Bip panicked.  
“Bip, come on! Let’s get out of here,” Liz exclaimed   
Liz And bip took off down the street as fast as they could manage. Liz turned her head to see the man gaining on them at an impossible rate.  
“This guy’s fast, we can’t outrun him.”  
Bip reached out his tail to Liz’s hands grabbing the two tickets from her grasp.  
“What the hell are you doing Bip?” Liz said.  
“Just trust me here,” Bip replied.  
Liz felt a small tap on the side of her waist, immediately understanding Bip’s plan. Bip held up the tickets high in the air. Suddenly he swerved shooting off down a nearby ally to his right. Liz followed Bip’s lead, dashing off down an opposite ally on her left. Liz’s lungs began to burn with the effort as she ran from the fire wielding stranger. She turned her head around to check for her pursuer. After a few second Liz was certain that Bip’s plan had worked.  
“Thank god,” Liz said to herself reaching into her pocket. “Looks like he took the bait.”  
Liz pulled the two tickets out of her pocket, looking down at them.   
“I just hope Bip will be alright on his own.”   
Liz continued to run down the alley way passing a small offshoot alley. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz noticed a strange figure hiding in the darkness. Suddenly a fist came flying at Liz from the figure, igniting with a roaring flame as it did. Time seemed to slow down as the fist grew closer. She began to bend backwards, narrowly avoiding the approaching strike. Liz fell to the ground sliding across the damp ground. She looked up to see the strange man walking casually out from the darkness.  
“Well, your valiant effort is to be commended, but looks like it didn’t really amount to much,” the man said in a calm yet ominous tone.   
Without thinking, Liz lunged towards the man with her fist. Before her blow had even gotten close to the strangers face. Liz felt an immense pain in her gut. The man’s foot had collided with Liz’s stomach at an astonishing speed, too fast for Liz to comprehend. She went flying backwards out of the alley and into a main street, crashing with a loud thud into a broken down car. The few vagrants camped on the otherwise abandoned street looked on in shock.  
“Hey, you alright there?” came a voice from the street.  
“That looked like it hurt,” came another.  
Liz began to regain her bearings as she grasped at her stomach in trying to stop herself throw up from the pain. A slight high pitched hiss caught her attention emanating from the alley getting louder and louder. A dark orange glow began to appear from the dark alley getting deeper in colour as the hissing sound got louder. Suddenly the man emerged from the alley propelled forward by a jet of fire. Liz quickly rolled over out of the way as fast as she could manage, narrowly avoiding the stranger as he slammed into the car.   
“What the hell,” came a scream from the crowd around the car as they began to run off in fear.  
The homeless people scattered in fear, cursing as they ran.  
Liz pulled herself up, wincing at the pain and began to run off down the street away from the car.  
The man emerged unscathed from the wreckage of the car looking down the street towards Liz already far off down the street. Liz stopped in her tracks, turning around to face the stranger staring her down.

“I can’t keep running forever,” Liz thought as her breaths became more and more ragged.  
Suddenly a jet of flame once again came shooting out from the man’s fists sending him shooting forward towards Liz. She took up a fighting stance and stood steadfast staring down her encroaching enemy. As the man got closer to Liz, she quickly raised her arms up forming a thick wall of ice in front of her, before ducking out of the way. Unable to change course in time, the stranger slammed into the wall smashing it into tiny shards. The man was sent rolling across the street limply.  
“Aghh,” the man groaned as he stood back up. “That was impressive I’ll give you that. I better get a little more serious.”  
Two long thin lines of fire shot out from the stranger's hands. The man cracked the fire wipes through the air. In an instant the stranger set forth a flurry of blows from his whips towards Liz. She began dodging between the whips barely able to keep up with the speed of them.  
“You can’t keep that pace up forever,” the man shouted.  
Liz looked up as one of the whips came slicing down towards her face. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the whip come crashing down towards her. Liz began forming a coating of ice around her head. The whip hit struck the ice coating around her face leaving a small melted puddle of water where it connected. The coating of ice continued to spread out covering Liz’s entire body in mere seconds. The stranger continued to send his whips flying at Liz slowly melting the ice shield around her.  
“Come out come out, I was just starting to have some fun,” the man taunted.  
The stranger continued to send his whips flying at the ice shield, melting a small hole through to Liz’s skin. The whip lashed at Liz’s flesh cutting into her skin. Liz let out a grunt in pain as the fire whip instantly seared the wound shut. The man continued to let forth a flurry of strikes at Liz with his whips.   
“Liz!” came the familiar voice of Bip from further down the street. “Get away from her!”  
Bip flew towards the pair as fast as his wings could carry him. His tail began to spark with electricity sending a crackling sound through the air. As he came closer to the pair he aimed his tail at the man. Before Bip’s tail could make contact with the stranger he was suddenly struck out of the air by the man’s hand. Bip’s limp body went flying back down the street, landing on the ground violently rolling into a nearby building.  
“Bip!” Liz yelled as she watched on.  
The shield of ice around Liz melted into a puddle on the ground. She ran off towards Bip's crumpled up body lying in front of her. Liz felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck as she began to fall to the street with a loud thud. She looked up seeing the man facing away from her his hand still out from his blow to Liz’s neck.   
“That wasn’t very bright of you,” the man sneered. “In a battle to the death, you should always stay focused on your own life first.”  
The stranger began to approach Liz ominously. She attempted to stand back up, her injured body failing her as she fell back down to the ground.  
“There’s no point struggling, it’s over, just give up.”   
Liz began to panic as she heard the man’s footsteps getting closer and closer. Her mind began to race trying to figure out a way out of her situation. The man reached her and loomed over her ominously. The stress ate away at Liz’s mind as the image of the burned corps in the building flickered through her head. She tensed her muscles as she let out a cream echoing through the empty streets. The her failure pushing hard against her mind as she laid on the ground her eyes tightly shut. She prepared herself for the end. As the second continued to tick past, Liz became confused at the sudden silence around her. She turned her head around to face the stranger, shocked as she saw him frozen solid in a block of ice.  
“Wha… what the hell?” Liz asked herself confused.  
Liz began to push her body up off the ground slowly, fighting through the pain. She limped over to her frozen attacker, taping on the ice around him.  
“Did I do this?”   
Suddenly huge cracks appeared in the ice before suddenly shattering into pieces. Before Liz had a chance to react, the stranger's hand launched out towards her grabbing her by the neck, lifting her off the ground.   
“Well now that was impressive,” the man said. “I didn’t even see how you cast that.”  
Liz tried to form words, however all she could manage were garbled grunts through the hand grasping her tightly around her neck.  
“I have to admit, that was actually kind of fun, but looks like it all over now,” said the man as he reached down into Liz’s pocket, pulling out the two tickets. “Ahh, here they are, thanks for keeping them safe for me. Now, what to do with you?”  
Liz closed her eyes tightly again as she prepared herself for the end. The man slowly lowered Liz to the ground before loosening his grasp around her neck. Liz opened her eyes seeing the man walking away from her. Liz watched on silently, her mind racing unsure why she had been left alive.  
“Aren’t you gonna kill me?” Liz blurted out.  
“Would you like me to?” the man said stopping in the middle of street. “When we first met I underestimated your abilities. Think of this as me making up for that transgression. Besides, I’ve got a busy day planned.”  
The man turned around to face Liz holding one of the tickets out towards her.  
“You’ve got some skills, but believe me when I say you don’t have what it takes to be a mage,” the man said as he began burning the ticket. “Don’t bother trying to find another ticket, because if we have to fight again. Well, I won’t be so generous next time.”  
The man dropped the smouldering ticket to the ground before walking off down the street. Liz watched on completely still as the man disappeared through the winding streets, a mixture of relief and burning shame overcoming her.  
“Li….Liz!” came Bip’s wounded cry, snapping Liz out of her state.  
“Bip?” Liz said “Bip! You ok,” Liz yelled running over to her friend.  
Bip sat up rubbing his head as Liz approached him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine… what about you?” Liz asked.  
Liz hung her head in shame. Bip looked at Liz mirroring her own shame.  
“Come on,” Bip said changing the subject as he took to the air. “Let’s get a move on.”  
Part 4- Test The Second (Part 4- Defeat)  
Alex sat on the dirty, cold concrete staircase outside their hotel, lit dimly by the setting capital city sun. He looked down the street to see Liz, one arm draped over Bip, who did his best to give her some support as she limped towards the hotel.  
“There you guys are!” Alex yelled at the pair as he took off towards them. “What kept you?”  
Alex reached the pair stopping in front of them.  
“Check this out,” Alex said not noticing the pairs’ defeated expressions as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a train ticket waggling it in front of her face. “Some geeky guy tried to take my ticket, and check out what he had on him.”  
Liz looked up at the ticket in Alex’s hand. She let out a deep sigh as she reached out her hand to take it.  
“Thanks, Alex,” Liz mumbled as she took his ticket.  
Liz walked off towards the hotel, her head hung in shame.  
“Huh? Hey, Bip what’s wrong with her?” Alex asked.  
“I’ll explain inside,” Bip said.


End file.
